Sound-absorbing materials are typically made of inefficient and/or hazardous materials, in particular, materials that can be readily combustible such as paper, cellulose, viscose, foam, cotton wool, polyester and the like. Other materials used which may not be as readily combustible, still have low thermostability where the degree of thermostability is governed not by the environment in which the laminate is to be used but rather by the temperature involved in the moulding process for producing the sound-absorbing laminate.
In spite of these failings, sound-absorbing materials are often employed in situations where the reduction of noise pollution is considered of greater importance than the potential for the material to become or to be rendered as a fire hazard. As a result of such short comings, sometimes a decision has to be made, when selecting a sound-absorbing material to be positioned in a fire hazard situation, as to whether the need for reduced noise pollution outweighs the potential for it to catch on fire or, if the reverse is more important. For example, when shielding noisy machinery or selecting a noise insulator to surround an automotive engine, the machine or engine oil can be sprayed onto and be absorbed by the surrounding sound-absorbing material. The resultant effect being that not only does the sound-absorbing material start to lose its sound-absorption capacity, but it becomes prone to catching alight. Should a spark hit the oil-soaked sound-absorbing material, the oil held by the material will feed/exacerbate its flammability.